


Liebe im Sommer? Warum Nicht?

by Diglossia



Category: Panik, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Kaulitz and the boys go to the beach and Bill runs into someone unexpected. In which several characters come out of their slashy little shells to romp around Florida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beach Is a Popular Place to Be, Dumbass

Bill dug his feet into the blistering hot sand, pushing down through the heat, down to the sweet relief of the damp underneath. He stared down at his ankles as the tip of a cool wave washed over them, dragging a current of salt water and sand back towards the ocean.

Small bits of shell littered the beach. Shrieking children played in the surf, their parents half-asleep up on the sand. Seagulls glided overhead, dropping gracelessly from the air every so often to grab a forgotten boardwalk fry or a bit of white bread.

The air was thick, the radio reports saying it was well over 98% humidity. Bill wondered how that was even possible. If it were true, how come he was not keeled over like a fish out of water, sucking what little air he could get as his eyes bulged bigger and bigger-

Smack!

"Ow!" Bill yelped, clasping his hand to his head, "What the hell was that for?!"

A grinning Georg pushed him lightly, snatching up a bright orange Frisbee.

"Sorry, man, you just got in the way."

Bill growled, sounding enough like a tiger to amuse himself. He liked tigers.

Georg ran off with the Frisbee. Bill glared after him then lay back on his towel. It was warm and smelled like the ocean. He curled up on his side, delighting in the rays of sun that poured over him.

Maybe, just maybe, he would tan this time and not get sun poisoning. A nice, rich brown, all over him.

Fuck! Bill thought, sitting up. His tan would be splotchy if he was lying down like that. Bill rolled his swim trunks as far as he could get them to go, then turned over on his stomach, putting the right side of his face on the towel. Now, if he could only remember to turn back over at just the right time-

Smack!

"Ow!" Bill yelled.

He sat up instantly, about to murder whoever just touched him. Tom was right next to him, picking up the orange Frisbee.

"Damn, Bill, you just keep catchin' it, dontcha?" Tom said mischievously, a smile on his face.

"Fuck you!" Bill snapped, "Just keep that damn thing away from me!"

Tom grinned and ran off, spraying sand all over Bill's towel. Well, not really all over but enough to piss Bill off.

Bill huffed and stood up, shaking his towel off, sand flying everywhere. He placed it on the sand very carefully, smoothing it out so that it was in a perfect little rectangle.

Bill looked all around him, making sure Tom and Georg were _nowhere_ near him.

When he was quite satisfied that they were not going to throw the damn orange Frisbee, he lay back down, pulling his trunk legs higher.

The warm sun caressed Bill's body, spreading from his forehead down across his back, then the back of his thighs, on until it reached the soles of his feet and there was no more skin to warm. Bill sighed contentedly, blowing little puffs of sand away from his face. It felt so _good_.

This vacation had been such a good idea. Who knew Florida would be so nice?

He drifted into a warm daydream, his body relaxing throughout.

Whack!

"What the fucking hell did I just tell you?!" Bill shrieked.

He turned over, his face brick red and not from sunburn. Bill's eyebrows slammed into his eye sockets, fury evident in the way he leaned back against his arms, his chest heaving up and down in anger.

"Tom, you bastard- " Bill snapped before realizing very quickly that whoever it was was most definitely not his twin. The Frisbee was not anywhere in sight, either.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I thought you were my brother," he said, covering his eyes with his hand.

The sun blinded Bill so much that he could not even tell if the person was a guy or a girl. Bill did not really care: he just wanted the asshole to move along.

"Um, sorry, Bill," the person- a definite guy- said.

"Whu-ut? How do you know my name?" Bill asked, confused.

A male groupie? Not the first time but still...creepy.

The guy laughed.

Bill squinted up at him and saw a _very_ familiar basketball shirt.

"T;mo? What the fuck are you doing here?"

T;mo, the lead singer of Nevada Tan, grinned and crouched down next to Bill.

"As polite as ever, Bill Kaulitz. I could ask you the same thing."

"I was here first!" Bill said childishly, "That means you have to leave!"

"Uh, how about no," T;mo said, smiling.

Bill could not help noticing just how sexy that smile was.

"If you're not gonna leave, can you at least move? You're blocking my sun," Bill growled.

"I think you've got enough sun right now," T;mo said, not moving even a centimeter away; in fact, he seemed to be getting closer to Bill and his towel, "And, since, I bumped into you, I'm gonna offer you a drink. We can go up wherever you like."

Bill thought about that- and, since it was Bill, that did not take very long.

"Are you hitting on me?" he asked.

"Maybe," T;mo replied, grabbing Bill's hand and pulling him off the towel.

"Now, princess, where exactly did you wanna go?"


	2. Pickles

T:mo sat across from Bill, watching as the black-haired boy sucked down some fruity drink he had just bought him. Bill watched T:mo watch him. Neither one was terribly interested in the conversation they were having.

"You know, I really wish I had a pickle right now," Bill said, staring dreamily at a spot just past T:mo's ear.

"Why?"

Bill grinned.

"Because they're so much fun to play with," he said, looking T:mo in the eye.

Bill ran his tongue over his top teeth, flashing his tongue ring. He definitely had T:mo's attention now.

"I love the really crunchy ones 'cause they're so firm and juicy and you can walk around all day just sucking on one. I like to lap up the sour juice as it comes out."

Bill leaned in closer, one hand playing with his straw. He reached the other one out and grabbed the chain around T:mo's neck, pulling him nearer.

"But you want to know why I really like pickles?" Bill asked teasingly.

T:mo could feel Bill's sweet breath on him and smell his perfume, something like strawberries. Bill's eyes flicked from T:mo's mouth up to his eyes.

"Tell me," T:mo said, not about to give in that easily.

"'Cause they remind me of my favorite game," Bill whispered.

Bill pulled T:mo in a little closer before kissing him. T:mo tasted the tange of the metal stud as Bill ran his tongue over T:mo's crushing their mouths together. A vague undercurrent of peppermint from Bill's lip-gloss slipped in as well.

Bill slid from his seat, breaking their kiss. He cocked his head to the side, smiling up at T:mo seductively, and then settled into T:mo's lap. Bill twined his thin arms around T:mo's neck. He leaned in for another kiss but T:mo stopped him, putting a hand to his lips.

Bill frowned.

"You don't want me?" he asked, pouting.

T:mo smiled as Bill studied his face.

"Princess, as much as I hate to break it to ya, you're not out to the real world. Do you really want some camera man snappin' yo' picture all up on my lap like this?"

"Oh," Bill said, his lips forming a tight 'o'.

T:mo's heart fluttered thinking about what other uses that tight mouth could be put to.

"I didn't think of that," Bill said, unwinding his arms from T:mo's neck in clear disappointment.

"So- you wanna go back to my place?"

ØØØ

Bill and T:mo arrived at T:mo's hotel soon after. It was a snazzy, expensive place with plush, freshly vacuumed carpets and polished marble floors, not that they needed those for what they planned to be doing.

They took the elevator up to T:mo's floor, using the waiting time to get to know each other's anatomy better. The room was only a short walk away.

T:mo unlocked the door. Bill walked through and turned around immediately, wrapping his leg around T:mo, kissing him firmly. T:mo pushed Bill into the wall, relishing the taste of his tongue. Bill moaned against T:mo's mouth.

"Um…" someone said.

T:mo pulled away from Bill slightly, just enough that he could open his mouth without Bill's right against it. Bill glared in the direction of the sound before looking back at T:mo.

Since Bill was not looking at him, he only had a quick glance of a guy dressed in black sitting on a couch. T:mo obviously knew him as he was talking to him. Bill was not at all pleased at the interruption. But it was T:mo's friend so he would just have to wait. Bill listened in for a second.

"Jan still sick?" T:mo asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna-"

Bill nuzzled T:mo's neck, blocking out the background noise. He glanced at the guy again, who got up. Bill smiled, sucking T:mo's skin: whoever it was was going to leave them alone.

"Come on, man," the guy muttered, though not at T:mo.

The guy picked something up, a small lump of black- Bill realized it was a very small person-, and cradling it like a sleeping toddler, walked past them. T:mo closed the door behind him.

Bill grinned and took T:mo's mouth into his own.

ØØØ

David rolled his eyes as he carried Jan down the hallway to the other hotel room. He would have stayed where he was if Jan had not been asleep. There were two bedrooms in the suite, after all.

Jan was desperately sick, running a high fever ever since they had reached Florida. Everyone else had gone out to enjoy the beach but David had wanted to stay and take care of him.

Just then, Jan woke up.

"David, why the fuck are you carrying me?!" he snarled, trying to untangle himself.

"'Cause you're sick," David said, not letting go.

"I'm sick, not dying. Put me down!"

"No," David said calmly and continued walking.

Jan growled.

"Put me down!"

David ignored him.

"Why aren't you out on the beach and _no_t bothering me?"

"You're warm," David said and pulled Jan closer.

Jan swore.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Fuck you."

David smiled.

"Where are we going?" Jan asked when he realized David was not going to let him go.

"Somewhere."

"I hate you."

"That's nice."


	3. Fuck Sand

The orange Frisbee sailed overhead. Tom jumped up and snatched the plastic ring. He landed with a clumsy thump on the sand, his hands spread on the hard sand. Tom threw it back towards Georg, then rubbed his arm.

Sweat dripped down from Tom's forehead. It was past noon and the sun was blazingly hot. The humidity pressed against Tom's lungs as he sucked air in. There was no relief from the heat here on the beach.

"Yo," he called to Georg, leaning over, his hands on his knees, "Can we take a break?"

"Sure," Georg called back.

He walked over to Tom.

Georg's hair was soaked in sweat, what should have been an easy exercise turning hellish in the humidity. Tom watched him, still trying to breathe. The damn air was like a swimming pool.

Georg grinned at Tom and clapped him on the back. Tom fell headfirst into the sand.

"Fuck, Georg, what the hell was that for?" he grumbled, getting up.

Or trying to. Tom could not find purchase on the sand and kept slipping all over the place. Sand was getting places Tom _really_ did not want it to be. Georg chuckled.

"Ya wanna, I dunno, help me up, asshole?" Tom said, up to his elbows in burning hot sand.

Georg, being his usual obnoxious self, folded his arms across his chest and watched Tom struggle, an amused smirk on his face.

"I hope one of those damn, fucking birds shits on your face," Tom snarled, continuing to flounder.

Georg decided to help then, offering Tom his hand. Tom grabbed it and pulled. If he had weighed anymore or if Georg had been any weaker, Tom would have dragged him down with him. But Tom was light and Georg was strong and he pulled Tom up.

Tom put his hands on Georg's shoulders to stand up. It did not work too well and Tom slipped again, his left and right leg going in opposite directions. Tom stumbled, causing Georg to wrap his arms around him.

"You okay?" Georg asked, trying to stop a smile.

"Yeah, I've got it," Tom said, righting himself, "God fucking dammit, but this is like ice-skating."

"You can ice-skate?" Georg asked.

"Yes, Georg, I can ice-skate. I'm fuckin' amazing at it. That's why I'm holding on to you right now," Tom said sarcastically.

"Smart ass," Georg said.

Tom suddenly noticed that Georg was dripping in sweat. His muscles stood out wonderfully from this close and Tom could feel the strength behind his friend. The sun had treated Georg better than Tom or Bill, and his skin was a delicious light brown.

Bad timing, bad timing, really, really fucking bad timing, Tom thought. I'm checking out my best friend while I'm flopping all over the place looking like a smacked ass.

"Hey, have you seen my phone?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

Georg raised an eyebrow.

"It's hooked to the side of your swimsuit," he said.

"Right," Tom said, "I just wanted to check what Bill was doing."

He pulled his right hand off of Georg's shoulder and quickly texted Bill.

**Where u at?**

ØØØ

"My lipgloss is poppin'/ my lipgloss is cool/ all the boys be jockin…"

T:mo, on top of him, ignored the phone and thrust again.

"Shit," Bill murmured, motioning T:mo to pause for a second.

Bill grabbed his cell and texted a quick reply.

T:mo shifted atop him. Bill groaned and threw the phone to the floor. He grabbed T:mo's shoulder, digging his nails in. T:mo moaned and they started again.

ØØØ

Three seconds later Tom's ringtone went off. He flipped his phone open.

**Im doing sumthing. C u l8ter.**

Tom grinned.

"Bill?" Georg asked.

"He's busy," Tom said, pulling his other hand off of Georg, "Thanks, I think I'm good to stand on my own now."

"Oh, no, you don't," Georg said grinning, "I'm not stupid. You're mine now."

"Whu-" Tom said as Georg pulled Tom towards him, pressing their mouths together firmly.


	4. The Latina

Gustav sat under the umbrella, enjoying the breeze coming from over the ocean. He sat at a table, drinking a glass of pineapple juice and watching the people as they passed by. He was alone.

A group of giggling dark-skinned girls sat across from him. Every so often one would look up in his direction. Gustav thought nothing of it: they probably were laughing at how red he was from the sun. Pale German skin never was very good for tanning.

With a graceful swoosh, a girl slid into the empty seat at his table. Georg, who by that point had been reading the graffiti carved into the table, looked up.

"Uh, hello," the girl said brightly, a touch of Latina in her accent, "How are you?"

"Fine," Gustav said, halfway frozen between staring at the table and looking into her honey-colored eyes.

The girl drummed her fingers lightly against the table and adjusted her swimsuit strap. She smiled then, her braids swinging into her face.

"So, ah, we were wondering if-" she said, glancing back at her friends quickly, who giggled furiously, " you wanted to join us in a game of volleyball."

Gustav frowned slightly. What the hell? He thought. I'm not doing anything anyway.

"Sure," he said, getting up from his seat.

The girl took his hand. She was pretty, so Gustav did not resist the way too familiar gesture.

"What is your name?" she asked as they made their way over to her friends.

"Gustav."

"Goo-staf? I've never heard that before. You are not American, yes?" she said.

By now they were far from the drink bar Gustav had been sitting at. A high net was strung between two poles and her friends were hitting a white ball around.

"No, I'm not."

She grinned, obviously amused at his lack of words.

"I'm Ana. Come on, the game's about to start!"

Ana yelled the last part, running out onto the sand.

ØØØ

"Put your swimsuit on," David said when they reached the hotel room.

"Why?" Jan shot back, beyond irritated.

"'Cause we're going swimming."

"What the fuck. No."

David smiled sweetly at the much shorter boy. He was very cute when he was angry.

"It's either that or you actually take some medicine and I give you a bath."

Jan decided very quickly that he would much prefer to do something with his clothes _on_.

They headed down to the hotel pool, David telling Jan that the chlorine would make him feel better. Jan glared at him and found every opportunity to curse at David.

When they reached the pool, Jan balked at the idea of swimming around with David. The pool was not empty: little kids and their parents swam around the shallow end. A few adventurous nine-year olds were jumping into the deep end.

"Get in."

"Why, so we can look fucking gay? No way, David."

"Get in."

"No. Leave me alone. Why the hell are you treating me like a five-year-old?"

"'Cause you're acting like one. Now, jump in."

"No."

Splash.

David grinned as Jan rose back to the surface. The boy was not at all happy.

"Fuck you, David!" he screamed.

David leaned down against the pool edge.

"Is it cold?" he asked wickedly.

Jan scowled at David and pulled him in. David did not mind, not even when Jan splashed water into his face.

The water was cool and saturated with chlorine. David thought it was nice, though the chlorine stung their eyes, turning them uncomfortably red. Eventually, he got Jan to take the medicine.

Jan crawled out of the pool as soon as possible and sat on one of the pool chairs, shooting daggers at David. David just swam around, enjoying the feel of the water.

Soon, the medication kicked in and Jan was asleep again.

David got out of the pool then. He wrapped Jan in a towel and carried him upstairs.

Jan could be so much fun.


	5. You Thought Wrong

Tom and Georg left the sand behind. They walked together on the boardwalk, awkward and unsure. One kiss did not break years of friendship but it also did little to further romantic notions.

Tom had leaned into Georg's embrace, enjoying the feel of his best friend against him. Georg knew that, just as he had known Tom was attracted to him. But, Georg asked himself, where are we now, now that the blessedly hot sand is mere grains between the wooden boardwalk planks? Was the slick sand the only connection between us?

Georg studied Tom's every movement, though he hardly looked at him. The corner of Georg's eye saw Tom walk beside him. He heard the slap of Tom's flip-flops and the swish of his swim trunks as he walked. Georg tried to understand what Tom was feeling but he could not read Tom.

Deep in his own mind, Georg did not notice where they were going. He was therefore very surprised when a hand snatched his wrist and pulled him behind a surf shop. Georg was even more surprised to find Tom's mouth on his own and Tom's hand cradling his head.

One brush against Tom's lip ring and they were gone, falling headfirst into a warm, dark, wet world all their own.

ØØØ

What happens now? The same question every time, after every score, after every conquest. Where do we go from here? Backwards, forwards? Nowhere at all? Do I stay in his bed; do I leave as he sleeps? Do I wait for the sun or do I disappear into the night, hoping that my name remains in his mind for days to come?

Bill sat on the edge of T:mo's bed. His mind was awhirl with the usual questions. It was late, night having begun hours before. The remnants of a barely eaten dinner lay by the door. Bill would have to remember not to knock into them when he slipped out of the room. For all of his hopes, he knew how these encounters almost always ended, with him leaving and the two of them never talking of the incident again. That was how it had been with Campino, Jan (Delay), and the numerous less famous men Bill had slept with.

So, after counting to fifty, Bill got up. He grabbed his towel and his shirt as quietly as possible, and then made his way out.

"Princess? Where're you going?" T:mo asked when Bill was a step from the door.

Bill winced. This close to getting out without a talk, he thought as he turned back to look at the bed. The sheets they had rumpled in their time together seemed to scream out at Bill, telling him to run, that nothing good could come of this.

T:mo leaned on his arm. His eyes- the eyes that had so drawn Bill to him- seemed so sad.

They only look that way because he's half asleep, the voice in Bill's head whispered. T:mo does not care that you're leaving, except, maybe because he wants one more fuck. That's all you're good for anyway.

Bill cursed that evil little voice but it did no good. That part of his mind that created those words always was a better predictor of people's characters.

"I was gonna go now," Bill said, gesturing to the door, "I'm sorry I woke you. You can go back to sleep. I'll be out in a minute."

T:mo smirked.

"Bill, get over here."

Bill paused, his hand on the doorknob. What game are you playing? He thought as he walked back to the bed and set himself down upon it.

The bed hardly sank with his weight upon it. Bill was tense and ready to bolt at any moment.

T:mo ran a hand through Bill's hair. His touch was light, the simple movement making Bill shiver unconsciously. Soft, masculine lips touched the skin behind Bill's ear. Bill did not move. His body stayed rigid against T:mo's.

Bill heard a small sigh.

"Bill, princess, please look at me. Don't be like that."

Bill kept his gaze focused on a spot on the gilded wallpaper.

"What do you want, T:mo?" Bill asked, "Let me go home. That's how it works."

His tone did not have the irritated force behind it that Bill had meant; instead, it was pained and full of the emotion Bill had not wanted T:mo to ever know.

"It doesn't have to be that way," T:mo said softly.

"There is no other way," Bill said back, his voice choking on a sob.

Bill had never felt as embarrassed as he did in that moment as tears trickled down his mussed face. Here I am, crying, he thought, in some man's bed because he said I don't have to leave. Since when did I become such a messy slut?

"You're not a slut," T:mo murmured as Bill wiped his face with the towel he was still holding.

"Damn. I said that out loud? I'm worse than I thought," Bill said, laughing at himself.

T:mo laughed, too, though much more quietly.

"Bill, I didn't expect you to leave. I would have at least said goodbye, if you had given me the chance. I didn't bump into you just to have you walk out of my life in one day."

Bill looked at T:mo then. There was no sarcasm or amusement written on T:mo's face: he seemed to genuinely mean what he was saying.

"I mean, you can leave if ya really want," T:mo said, his voice changing to an easy drawl, "With that sexy beach towel and your hair lookin' like the a drunk cross-dresser did it-"

Bill slapped a hand to his hair, certain that T:mo was telling the truth. T:mo laughed and pulled the boy against him, giving Bill a bemused kiss on the cheek.

Bill's eyes widened as he realized T:mo was making fun of him. He relaxed for the first time in the entire conversation, settling against T:mo.

T:mo wrapped an arm around Bill. He played with a strand of Bill's hair as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to go?" T:mo asked.

Bill stopped to think about it. Do I want to end this? He thought. Is there any point in continuing whatever this is?

"No," Bill said, "I think I want to stay."

T:mo searched Bill's dark-brown eyes for a few heart-rending seconds.

"But are you sure?"

Bill bit his lip, sucking the skin between his teeth. He looked back at T:mo, who waited. That waiting, that unfounded hope, decided it.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Bill said.

T:mo smiled and kissed Bill, drawing him nearer. Bill kissed him back.

They stayed together in that bed throughout the night and, in the morning, Bill stayed right where he was beside T:mo. And, neither of them questioned their relationship again.


	6. Glad to Be Together, If Only for Today

Harshly bright sunlight poured into the hotel room, driving the temperature of everything but the air up by far more degrees than comfortable. The odd combination of the unpleasantly icy air conditioning and the broiling bed sheets woke Jan up.

He turned onto his right side, trying to go back to sleep, and was met with the glaring rays of the sun. Jan groaned and rolled back over- and saw that he was _not_ alone in the bed, not by a long shot.

David sat up on the bed, his legs crossed as he read a book. His wavy black hair was hooked behind his ear as he read. David seemed to be paying absolutely no attention to Jan, who was really just glad that David was on top of the sheets instead of under them.

Jan was still wearing his swimsuit as well. A wet towel lay between him and the mattress, the place where he lay damp with pool water. David had done nothing but put Jan in the bed: there was no possibility he had taken advantage of Jan. Somehow, though, that disappointed Jan.

Am I not attractive enough to try anything with? Jan thought. David's into guys, so why'd he just leave me here? Damn, does he think I'm ugly?

Jan rubbed his forehead. He had really meant to smack himself for those thoughts but had decided there was no way he was going to explain that to David.

"You feeling better?" David asked, not looking up from his book.

"Somewhat."

"You want more medicine?"

"Fuck no," Jan said, grimacing. He hated taking medicine: it made him feel like a wimp for not being able to heal himself.

David smiled, his lips curving only slightly. Jan could not help thinking how striking David could be. He was not gorgeous but when he smiled, he looked so kind and caring that it always made Jan want to smile himself. Jan normally brushed it off as an uncontrolled reaction similar to yawning after seeing someone else do it.

"You hungry?"

"Uhm."

"Well, I am. You should get up anyway, before you get sicker from being wet."

"You're the one who let me fall asleep with my swimsuit on."

David shrugged, folding the corner of his page down and putting the book on the night table. He shook his hair out, which only made Jan stare at him. David did not look at Jan as he watched him, making Jan wonder if David noticed him at all.

David got up and stretched back, the movement causing his shirt to ride up. Jan caught a glimpse of David's stomach and looked away quickly, hoping to mask his reaction.

"Come on, man," David said, throwing the sheets back on the bed.

Jan got up. He grabbed some dry clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed. When he came back out, David was playing with his hair in the mirror, flipping it this way and that, obviously annoyed at its lack of cooperation.

"You look fine, David. We're gonna be here forever if you keep doing that," Jan said, rolling his eyes. David could be so vain.

David checked himself in the mirror one more time before they left. The two ended up at a cheap boardwalk stand, each with a boat of fries. Jan practically gulped his down, realizing that he had not eaten all day and that he actually was hungry. David ate one or two fries while staring out at the beach.

The sand was not so smooth on this part of the beach as it was further down. Sharp, broken pieces of rock and shell interspersed with tufts of hard grass ran right up to the restaurant. A few teenagers were walking over the larger rocks, laughing at one girl who kept slipping. But David was not looking at them or at the ocean. His eyes seemed fixed on something Jan could not see.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Jan asked.

David smiled again, still watching whatever it was that only he could see.

"There are some dragonflies down there between the rocks. Do you see them?"

Jan looked. There were indeed dragonflies flying around, darting in between the sea grass.

"So? Are they really that interesting?"

"To me they are."

"You're so gay, David."

"You're watchin' them, too. Does that make you gay?" David shot back, though, since it was David, there was no anger behind his voice.

Jan glared at him. But they were already on a topic he wanted to address so he just kept plowing through.

"What's it like to like guys?"

"What's it like to like girls?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"That depends. If a lesbian woman, a straight woman, and a gay man all say they aren't virgins, is it the same thing?"

"Can't you ever give a straight answer?"

"Why would I want to? It's so much more fun when you're confused."

"Do you like me?"

David just grinned, refusing to respond to the only question Jan wanted an answer to.

ØØØ

Gustav and Ana spent the day together. They played volleyball with her friends for an hour, then went to find somewhere to cool off. Ana asked him to go get some ice cream with her. Gustav did not realize just how loaded that question was until she waved goodbye to her friends and they were alone, holding hands.

It was nice, walking with such a pretty girl. But Ana was more than a pretty face: she was smart and funny, keeping him interested as they talked. She was Dominican, he found out, and worked at a nearby hotel that catered to Spanish speakers. Her accent was cute, light and unnoticeable until she stumbled on a complicated English word. Gustav liked it though it reminded him of all the years he had been forced to learn English in school.

He liked her eyes. They were a honey shade, making her beautiful chocolate-colored skin seem that much darker. Her hand was soft and gentle to his touch. Gustav especially liked her broad thighs that were not awfully skinny like every white girl he had ever dated. Ana was curvy and delicious, making Gustav sincerely hope that he would get to know her better.

They ate their ice cream cones together, Ana laughing as the heat made Gustav's drip down over his hand and onto the concrete floor. They talked about all sorts of things, sitting on the steps from the boardwalk down to the sand. Ana did not seem to care that they were in the way of all the beach-goers. She taught Gustav a couple of curse words after a particularly rude man walked by them.

Ana scooted over next to him as the sun started going down, saying that she was getting cold. Gustav offered to take her back to the hotel where she worked but Ana said she had another idea. Her warm, honey-tasting lips touched his and they kissed, there on the steps.

Someone whooped as they walked by the pair. Ana gave the guy the bird before closing her eyes again and reaching out to Gustav. God, but you are beautiful, Ana, he thought as their lips met again.


	7. Soft Thighs and Harsh Words

Ana's dark, lusciously thick thighs spread before Gustav's disbelieving eyes. She lay against the bed in his hotel room. Gustav had no idea how they had gotten there. Ana's light-brown eyes seemed to suck him in. She smiled as she rubbed her tongue against her beautifully gapped front teeth. Her soft hands grabbed Gustav's elbow and Ana pulled the blonde on top of her.

Her wondrously dark lips crushed against his slightly chapped ones and Ana smiled. She was as warm as the summer air outside and she smelled of salt. It was all so different from any girl he had ever been with and Gustav liked it. His right hand held the back of her neck as he kissed her, her kinky hair spilling against his hand where it fell out of her loose braids.

Gustav groaned as her soft forearms brushed against his chest. Ana pulled him in tighter and, then, oh God, then he could feel her breasts, those soft, yielding mounds of marvelous, dark flesh, against him.

"Once you go black, you never go back," Ana whispered, her accent tingeing the words sinfully.

Gustav, on that hotel bed with the most seductive girl he had ever met, had to agree with that.

ØØØ

Bill slid the electronic key into the lock and opened the door. T:mo stood behind him, laying soft kisses on Bill's shoulder. Bill giggled breathlessly. He looked up, then, and stopped, biting his lip in astonished amusement.

Tom, shirtless, lay facedown on the bed against the near wall. Georg, also without a shirt, had his strong, tanned hands on Tom's back, which was shiny with oil.

Georg's eyes stared in shock up at Bill's.

T:mo was the first to break down. He laughed, making Tom sit up sharply. Until that moment, Tom had thought it was only Bill who had come in. His eyes looked to the stranger practically groping his twin and they narrowed coldly.

"What the fuck you be doing here, you motherfucker?" he snapped.

"What I be doin' here? I ain't the one with some nigga kneadin' me like a li'l bitch-"

"This be my hotel room! Shi-it, this _been_ be my hotel room!"

Georg, never one to be easily embarrassed, sniggered loudly at the two acting like wiggers. Tom had jumped off of the bed and was gesturing wildly at an equally infuriated T:mo. Bill groaned and flopped down next to Georg.

"Yo triflin' ass be touchin' my little brother-"

"He ain't been sayin' no-"

"Mo'fuckin' faggot-"

"You just mad cuz you is one!"

Tom's arm was slung out, his fingers curled back, his face a glaring mess of dreadlocks and anger. T:mo's arms were folded across his chest and, even though Tom was taller than him, was looking down at Tom with his chin tilted up.

The two glared fiercely at one another.

"Tom," Bill said quietly, "He's with me."

Tom half-turned to look back at his twin. Georg lifted an eyebrow at him, a sexily cocky smile on his face. Tom sighed and offered a hand to T:mo.

"A'ight, my bro be sayin' you cool, you is cool wit' me," Tom snarled.

T:mo looked down at the proffered hand for a full minute before shaking it. Bill giggled again, glad the fight was over. He stood up and hugged Tom, giving him a kiss on the cheek before bouncing over to T:mo.

The four spent a rather awkward afternoon together. Tom and T:mo glared at each other every so often but Bill's looks kept them from going at each other. Bill put in a sappy chic-flick which Tom actually liked- not that he would ever admit that to anyone other than Bill- and they settled on the beds to watch it. After three hours Georg murmured a sultry, "Fuck this shit", in Tom's ear and they left to go do something a bit more personal. T:mo by that time had Bill laying across him and was not at all upset that they were alone.


	8. Romance and The Beach

Tom and Georg were all too eager to slip away from Bill and his newest love affair. Tom had hardly a minute to whine about Bill's obscene choice before Georg tugged at the swim trunks Tom was still wearing. His warm breath drifted across Tom's skinny thighs, turning the blonde into a rather helpless mess. Georg's teeth grazed across the inner skin. Tom's eyes fluttered. His hands tangled in Georg's soft hair as Georg's tongue did wickedly wonderful things to the skin of his balls, making him forget that his brother was doing depraved things with his enemy in the next room over…

ØØØ

Jan sneezed.

"Bless you."

He sneezed again.

"Bless you."

Jan sneezed again. And again. And again.

David snickered.

"'s not funny," Jan growled before he doubled over with a terribly violent sneeze.

David just giggled.

They were back in the hotel room, sitting on the bed that was not wet. Outside it was hot, hotter than it had been in the whole time they had been in Florida. It had not taken much for the two of them to agree that inside would be much better than out. David did not bother to wonder where T:mo had been all day. He had his pretty-pretty Kaulitz to play with. David wrinkled his nose: Kaulitz was too girly for his tastes.

"What?" Jan asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Oh. Hey, there's a rainbow on the wall."

"Really, Jan?" David laughed, "And _I'm_ the gay one?"

"Shut up. You see it? That's so cool."

David rolled his eyes.

"It's called refraction. The sunlight coming through the glass refracts and stops when it hits the wall."

"I knew that."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't times infinity."

"You're so immature."

David stuck his tongue out at Jan, then laughed at the absurdity of it all. Jan shoved him playfully, which only earned him a shove in return. Jan shoved him again and David shoved him back a little too hard. Jan yipped as he fell straight off the front of the bed. David cracked up as a very disheveled Jan glared at him from the floor.

Jan glared at David as he clambered back onto the bed. David smiled and patted the spot next to him.

"C'm'ere, little puppy, that's a good boy," David said, a sappy smile on his face.

"Why you fucker-" Jan said, launching himself at David.

'Puppy' was a joke between T:mo and David because of the time Jan had stopped to pet a Great Dane on the way to a concert. The dog had really liked Jan, sniffing him all over, and then promptly sitting on him right there in the middle of the sidewalk. Jan had been so much smaller than the dog that its owner- a girl who had no idea who Panik was- had cooed over him, saying that Barry had not meant it, that Jan was like a little puppy to him. T:mo had made a snide remark that she probably should take Jan home just to make sure he was alright, fragile little thing that he was. The two never had let Jan live that day down, which was why Jan was currently wrestling David into the pillows of the hotel bed.

It took approximately thirty seconds for Jan's angry attack to turn more than a bit sexual.

ØØØ

David gazed up at the little DJ who had him pinned down. Jan's small hands gripped David's wrists, a furious expression on his face. David grinned and leaned up, capturing Jan in a soft kiss.

Jan, to the astonishment of both of them, did not pull back. He released David's wrists and cupped David's jaw, pulling David deeper into the kiss. David moaned softly, reaching a hand up to the back of Jan's neck. Jan's legs shifted slightly and soon he was straddling David's hips, pressing the taller boy into the soft bed.

Jan's mouth was so deliciously hot in that air-conditioned hotel room. David could see the two of them spending the next hour or maybe the rest of the day doing something a bit more interesting than watching rainbows on the wall. He did not mention those thoughts to Jan: he did not have time to, not with Jan's hot mouth against his and his clever fingers down the back of his neck.

ØØØ

The beach is the only place where it is cool to play mini-golf. Why is that? Maybe because people lose themselves under the hot sun and the unfamiliar stretch of sand. Maybe because mini-golf is the cheapest date they can find, a ready excuse to waste time in between sun-bathing and wading in the surf. Those for whom the ocean is so new that they can smell the salt in the air and feel the tepid humidity against their skin find themselves in love with, and at, the beach. Romance is never far away for the tourist.


End file.
